


In Search of A Home

by Kai10



Series: Our Home [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A bit angst (?), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune!Kaito, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: They had lived through many years and despite everything, they were still lonely. They wanted someone, a family, a home.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Our Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	In Search of A Home

The first time they lived in a group, it was with animals.

They were small mammals with distinguishable fur that resembles the evening sky as the sun disappears at the edge of the land. They were four-legged, and despite having such small legs, they were fast runners as well as good jumpers. They also had pointy ears and long bushy tails. They looked like another species they came across in the past, except they were much larger and duller.

They were named “Fox” by the intelligent creatures they’ll soon meet.

They had come to live with these mammals when they met with a family of foxes, they were a family of six. Seven, behind the family they saw another little one, lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, they discovered the little one was ill and was slowly dying. Its family must have deemed it beyond help and abandoned it, nature is cruel like that.

It was at that time they finally decided to take on a form. Before they had no form whatsoever, only resembling a foggy white mist. They took on the form of a white fox, as they were afraid it would’ve scared the little one if they had taken another species’ form. Slowly, they approached the little one.

The family of foxes noticed them and started observing.

Using their power, they healed the little one from its illness, it appears the little one had a weak heart. They restored its heart to health, it took a few hours but when it was healed, the little one stood up and ran to its family, as if it had never been sick before.

They watched as the family snuggled their almost lost child, accepting it back into their family. And when they were about to leave, they looked back at them, as though they were expecting them to join their family. Curious, they did, and that was the first time they lived with a group.

In the family of foxes, they learned how to hunt, to swim, to run, to jump, to eat, to drink. With the family of foxes, they learned survival, and back then they didn’t understand why they needed it.

They found the answer when both of the adult foxes died of a bear attack, they had accidentally crossed its territory. It was then they realized why survival was so important to these creatures, unlike them who lived on forever, these creatures have limited lives and such fragile lives they have.

They took care of the little ones alone, it was a difficult task as they didn't know much about foxes, they didn’t know how to take care of the little ones, they had yet to polish their hunting skills, and in a place full of dangers where they didn’t know how to defend or even protect, it was one bumpy road. But in the end, they managed to survive and all of the little ones have grown into fine adults and went their separate ways.

They went back to being alone once again, and it was okay, they were always alone before all this, so why did their insides hurt so much?

The second time they lived in a group, they were with creatures of intelligence who called themselves “Humans.”

They met with these creatures who screamed upon sighting them. Their reactions were understandable, currently, they are in the form of a white wolf whose size is twice the size of an average fox, any creatures who saw them run in fear of being eaten. It was because they had grown tired of predators chasing after them and saw how bigger animals have a smaller chance at being hunted down, that is why they decided to have the same size as those giant, gray mammals.

They didn’t give much thought to those small creatures with loose skin, though it had been interesting to see a two-legged creature, it was rare as they have only seen four-legged creatures in this land. But other than that, those creatures slipped from their mind.

But then those two-legged creatures came back, but this time, they were quite numerous of them.

They all brought long sharp sticks and glowing red flowers, and they were all screaming at them, pointing their long sticks at them and waving their red flowers. They didn’t know what was going on, are these creatures attacking them? Do they feel brave when in large numbers? Why were they being attacked? They never hurt these creatures before.

Then one of them threw the glowing red flower at them, instinctively they dodged the assault and was intrigued at the sudden feeling of warmth that went by along with the glowing red flower. They went down and sniffed the glowing red flower, they went back in surprise at the heat it emits. Inquisitively, they touched the flower with their paw and drew it back quickly as it was starting to burn.

Then they looked back at the two-legged creatures, they were all standing there, staring. Could this red flower be their formal greeting? Is that how it is? They changed their form into that of a glowing red flower except this one was white, but confusingly enough, all the two-legged creatures screamed and ran away, leaving them bewildered. Maybe the glowing red flower is not their way of greeting after all.

They then discover the glowing red flower could perish after being stepped on many, many times.

The two-legged creatures were back again, this time, however, without the long sharp sticks and glowing red flowers which they find rather disappointing.

They were all making themselves small on the ground, which was quite odd until they realized; this must be their way of giving submission to them, are they their leader now? Are these two-legged creatures their underlings? Well, if these creatures wanted them as their leader, they wouldn’t mind at all.

It was their first experience being worshipped.

The two-legged creatures did everything to please them, they gave them food, they built statues of them, they built them a house, they created a festival just for them. They lived in luxury leisure being with these two-legged creatures, though they wondered why they were giving them such prosperity when they did nothing for them.

That was when it clicks, are these two-legged creatures expecting something from them? Are they doing all this because they were expecting something in return? And if they don’t offer anything in return will these two-legged creatures stop acknowledging them as their leader?

It was a thought that sent them panicking.

And that was when the home of these two-legged creatures became under their protection.

They noticed the sounds of these two-legged creatures differ from the four-legged creatures. They all sounded very different, it was as if one creature had a different sound of their own, then how could these creatures understand each other so perfectly well?

They questioned one of the creatures, pointing a paw at their mouth then to themselves and let out a sound. It was supposed to be “What are your sounds?” Question but the creatures mistook it as “teach me your language” demand.

It was a small mishap but at least they learned Japanese, now they can communicate with these “Humans” and aware that these humans gave them “Inari Okami” as their name, apparently it was the name of a God of foxes in their country and since they appear as a fox, they named them after the God.

With humans, they learned culture, economy, politics, education, religion, art, and science. Inari learned that these people weren’t just surviving, they were creating a civilization. They were truly creatures of intelligence. And to think that there were more humans out there in the world with different languages and much more advanced civilization, it certainly makes them feel quite small.

It was peaceful living with the humans, and they found the aching pain in their chest is long gone, the pain the humans called “Loneliness.”

It didn’t last long.

It happened when they weren’t present, a merchant had asked for their help to deliver his products to another town for trade. Without a second thought, they agreed and they went to the other town with the merchant. But when they came back a week after, the village was obliterated.

They didn’t remember much after that, all they remember was the merchant coming to them in tears with a piece of cloth that had a symbol in his hand, tracked the bandits that had raided the village, killed them all, rescued all the women, and children that had been kidnapped and brought them to another village.

It was their first time feeling “anger,” and it terrified them.

The humans in that village didn’t accept them, calling them a monster and chasing them out into the forest. They went back to being alone once again.

They stayed at the shrine the humans have built for them, they stayed and watched as the seasons went by, they stayed as their loneliness grew in each passing year.

They missed those peaceful, joyful days with humans. They missed them. They missed the laughs, the cheer, the festivals. Every time they thought of them, it brought tears to their eyes and the pain in their chest grew even more so.

They wanted to see humans, so they transformed into one and went to a nearby village.

They stood in awe at the buildings they’ve never seen before. The buildings look sturdy, colorful, unlike the way it was years ago. Time must have passed a lot. Numerous things were all new to them and never existed back then, like the strings being held up high by thin pillars, the gray, hard dirt on the ground, and huge objects that are placed outside of the humans’ houses, they saw some of them move too is such swift movement.

The people in the village looked at them with an odd look on their faces, they guessed it must’ve been because of their clothing. Currently, they were wearing a white kimono while there were no people wearing kimonos. The fashion must’ve changed as well.

They were looking around the new, advanced village when all of a sudden, a flock of crows started attacking them.

They let out a surprised shriek and shield their faces from the sharp claws and beaks, with their vision obscured they lost the sense of balance and accidentally tripped themselves with their kimono. Then a high pitched voice bellowed out.

“Hey! Stop that!” A human shouted, a hand started waving through the flock of crows, dispersing the birds, and a human girl probably about seven years old came to view. “Go away! Shoo! Shoo!” The crows cawed frustratingly at the girl before taking flight and perched on the strings in the sky, watching them. “Stupid crows,” the girl huffed at them before looking down at them. “Are you okay, mister?”

They blinked at the girl, opening their mouth to answer but only cracked sounds came out, clearing their throat, they started again. “I- I am fine- uh- thank you for helping me, little one,” they said, dusting themselves off from the ground, a few of the crows’ feathers were stuck on them.

“Why did the crows attack you, mister?” The girl asked, “did you bring some food with you?”

“Now that you mentioned it.” They took out a white bun from their kimono’s pocket. Nowadays they see this white bun and other sorts of food in front of their shrine, it was quite difficult to see who gave them the food as they only came around when they’re asleep. It was the only thing that made them feel less isolated, it was proof that humans have yet to forget about them, which is why they wanted to see them. They showed the bun to the girl, “maybe it is because of this?”

As if on cue, a crow swooped down and grabbed the bun from their grasp, then the crow shared it all with its friends.

“Hey!” The girl shouted angrily, “give that back!”

“It is okay, little one, let them have it, they must be hungry,” they patted at the growling girl, trying to calm her down when they saw a strange object on the girl’s hand, a pink ball thing on top of an orange triangle? Without delay, they grabbed the strange object from the girl’s hand, “what is this?” They questioned, surprised at the cold feeling they got from touching the pink ball.

“Hey! Give my ice cream back!” The girl snatched the strange object called “ice cream” from their hands, pointing an accusing finger at them. “Stealing is no good, mister!”

“I- I am sorry.” They were taken aback, is grabbing things from other people called stealing? No one told them that in the past. “I will not steal anymore.”

The girl nodded approvingly, “good.” Then she smiled, taking a lick from her ice cream, “my name is Nakamori Aoko, what’s yours?”

“Inari Okami.”

“Inari Okami?” The girl repeated, her eyebrows drawing up. “Inari Okami as in Inari Okami the God?”

“I do not know, little one, the people started calling me that in the past.”

“So they named you after a God?”

They shrugged, “I suppose they did.”

The girl scrunched up her nose at the answer, “don’t your parents name you?”

“I do not have any parents.”

“Oh,” she looked down, saddened, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, little one.”

“Hmm, but having the same name as someone else is confusing, don’t you agree?”

“I guess it is, then what do you suggest you call me, little one?”

The little girl went into deep thought, before picking up a crow’s feather that was still stuck on their kimono and stared at it intensely then looked down at her ice cream. She appears to have made up her mind, as she looked up at them with such gleeful eyes. “How about Kuroba Kaito? Kuroba as in black feather and Kaito as in phantom thief!”

“Is this because I stole your ice cream earlier?”

The girl stuck out her tongue at them, smiling, “yep!”

And the girl became their new friend.

•

“Um, little one? What is that?”

The girl looked up to see Kaito pointing at a portrait of a seven-tailed kitsune, soaring in the sky, baring its teeth and claws. Kaito, being a new person, had asked for a tour of the town, and since she had nothing to do, she agreed. They were currently in a train station where the portrait of the fox is. “That’s the seven-tailed fox,” she told them, “it’s a legend in this village.”

“A legend?”

“Yup, long ago this village was under the protection of the seven-tailed fox, but then some bad guys destroyed the village, angering the seven-tailed fox. They said the fox tore the land apart, raged the sea, and caused a storm to the bad guys.”

Now that they thought about it, they do remember some land tearing but it wasn’t _that_ bad, right?

They coughed into one hand, “so, uh, what happened to the fox?”

“They said that the fox went into the forest to mourn for the loss but I don’t know, it’s just a legend, we don’t know if it’s real or not.”

“Do you believe that it is real, little one?”

The girl hummed before shaking her head, “I don’t think so, how about you, mister? Do you believe in the legend?”

They gaze upon the portrait of the seven-tailed kitsune, it is the humans’ image of them, a smile involuntarily formed on his face. “Yeah, I believe it.” But, why seven-tailed?

•

The little girl, Nakamori Aoko, taught them about the ways of the modern world. How the technologies have advanced and become the most important aspect of humans' lives, how those technologies work, and all that stuff. The girl was really surprised when they said they didn’t know what phones or television is.

The little girl’s father, Nakamori Ginzou, also taught them how vehicles work and taught them how to drive a car (but not after the suspicion of being a child predator is cleared up). They also, later on, taught themselves how to drive a motorcycle, the vehicle looked interesting and cool. There are also vehicles called busses and trains but the village doesn’t have those except for the tour busses but those costs money and the Nakamoris isn’t too keen on spending money just to satiate a stranger’s curiosity.

They learn common sense as well, since they didn’t have one in the first place and not having one will be an embarrassment to society (they don’t know why though and thought that was a bit screwed but the little girl insists).

The shopping districts and stores all have the same concept as the stalls and shops back then, except it’s a lot more efficient and the security is a lot more tighter. The little girl dragged them around for a dessert excursion and they’ve come to love sweets.

While they still stay at the shrine the humans have built for them, they stay at the Nakamoris’ place the majority of the time, getting used to modern life and blending in with the humans. One time, when watching the television, they come across a magic show, a human performing mind-blowing tricks in front of a large audience, and they fall in love with it. They decided to be a magician as their career and make a living of their own to further blend in with the humans.

Then a few years have passed and they’ve made a small name for themselves, people are starting to request them to perform in bigger stages and bigger cities, and having a social media account, as well as good looks, are a necessity to become a famous performer. They later purchased an apartment in Tokyo, Ekoda as more and more people are requesting them to perform. They think it’s a success at the rate they were going.

But even though their schedules are packed with shows, they still manage to have one day off every month to visit the village and the Nakamoris, except when there’s a world tour, at least they were grateful that today’s technologies allow them to communicate in the far distance.

They’ve become one of the fastest successful performers in the world, though Aoko said it was partly because of their handsome face and charm.

Then one day, the seventeen-year-old girl asked, “why are you not getting older?”

Their brain short-circuited, they’ve completely forgotten the existence of growing and aging, which was a mistake since they’re now famous and everyone knows their face and people are going to ask questions if they don't age like a normal person.

“Um, baby face?” They answered sheepishly. The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

They later changed their appearance into that of a twenty-seven-year-old human.

Years went by and the girl moved out to Kyoto for college. They also were getting immersed in their career, it was getting harder to call and meet up with each other.

And when they did meet, it was on a winter holiday and Aoko brought along a boy to introduce to them as her “boyfriend.”

Ah, they guessed it was about time she got herself a partner.

The boy’s name is Hakuba Saguru, he was born in Japan but mostly lived his life in England, and he was a detective. They furrowed their eyebrows, what’s a detective again?

They spent the day together, shopping, eating, and went to nearby attractions. They feel like a third wheel on this date, they felt as if they were interrupting the couple’s date and they have a feeling the boy was thinking the same thing. So they tried not to join in many of their conversations, walking behind the couple as they intertwine their hands, trying hard to not get in their way.

They feel like an outsider really, they felt as if they shouldn’t be here.

Looking at the couple, they imagined her getting married, having kids, be a great mom, then grow old, surrounded by her grandchildren and then… and then… she’ll dieー

“Kaito-nii?” They snapped out of their thoughts, looking down at the girl who’s eyeing them with concern. “Are you okay? I’ve been calling you like five times already.”

“Uh, yeahー” they glance at the boyfriend who’s looking rather displeased, “ーI’m fine, uh, Aoko-chan, y’know what, I think I remembered something that I need to do, so why don’t you go ahead with Hakuba-san right over there and I’ll be going home, okay? Bye.”

“Wait, Kaito-niiー”

“It’s okay, just continue on your date, okay?” They said, turning back the opposite direction. When they’re further enough, they turn into an alley and change back into a foggy mist, flying back to their shrine.

At the shrine, they turned into a white fox and curled up in the corner of the room.

They have forgotten the most crucial thing about the living creatures, blinded by their enjoyment, they have forgotten.

Humans' lives are limited.

The Nakamoris are their only friends in this world, what would happen if they’re gone? Or worse, what if humanity becomes extinct? Will they be all alone forever?

They didn’t like that thought.

That thought haunts them.

Why must they be immortal? Why were they given eternal life? They don’t want that. They want to be a mortal, to be normal.

Why can’t they have that?

Why do they even exist?

Why were they the only oneー?

“It’s because you are not from this world.”

They jumped in fright, scrambling to stand up on their four little paws, looking up to see a young woman, probably about Aoko’s age, looking down at them with her elegant ruby eyes. She’s smiling at them and she seems like any normal, pretty girl, but that smile of hers looked very sinister.

“Have you ever heard of another world? It’s quite popular in the fantasy genre.” They didn’t want to answer her at first but their curiosity beat them to it, hesitantly, they nodded. The girl chuckled, “you are an otherworldly being my friend, one that shouldn’t be in this world.” They gave her a confused stare. “No, I do not know how you came here or where you come from, there are billions of other worlds out there, and trying to sort through them is quite taxing, not to mention I could die from exhaustion.”

“...What are you?” They questioned.

“I am what you call a witch, my friend.”

Witches are real?

“Witches do exist, my friend.” She giggled. “Now, you desire affection, is that right? You desire someone to love you, to stay by your side forever and ever.”

“I don’t think humans would appreciate being stripped away from their mortality.”

“Oh? How about the opposite?”

They narrowed their eyes in confusion, “what do you mean?”

“I’m sure you appreciate being stripped away from immortality, right?”

“You can do that?”

“Of course, I can do many things, but I’m not just asking for your immortality but your abilities as well, in return I will help you find your other half, deal?”

Not only their immortality but their abilities as well? They could be a normal human? Could it be possible? And their other half… that’s another term for soulmate right?

“Deal,” they said, determination gleaming in their eyes, though they were surprised to see a red string appear on the pinky of their paw, it leads them somewhere beyond the forest.

“Follow the string of fate, it should lead you to your other half. You will live as long as your other half lives, and you will die if your other half dies. I will receive my payment when your time has come.”

“Are you an immortal too?” They query, mystified.

They receive a smile in return, “no, I made myself immortal.” Then she disappeared into the misty wintery fog and her presence vanished altogether. They then thought, what a mysterious woman.

They follow the red string quietly in their human form, their getas leaving prints on the snow. Although they liked today's garments such as jeans, shirts, and especially hoodies, they still prefer traditional clothing rather than modern clothing in cold times. They just find it more comfortable.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud crash in the far distance.

The red string shook.

Fearing the worst, they bolted, running as fast as they could until they saw a car, fallen from a cliff and smashed to a tree, smoke rising from the front. In front of the car was a male human, clad in black, lying flat on the ground, he was also wearing a black mask that covered his whole face. They assumed the man was a burglar, running away from his crime. The man was dead, crimson tainting the once pristine snow. They were too late to save him, though they were relieved to find the string isn’t connected to the man’s pinky.

Looking up, they found another man a few meters away, wearing a navy blue suit, leaning against a tree with a gun in his hand.

The string was connected to that man’s pinky.

They rushed to the man's side, kneeling beside them and taking in his injuries, the knee one was the nastiest, they grimaced with the sight of it. Thank goodness the man was still alive, they placed their hand on his cheek, letting their power coursing through their hand and into the man’s body. It’ll take a while for the man’s body to be completely restored, they shift into their white fox form and settle near the man’s thigh, waiting.

•

A pair of wide sapphire orbs were witnessing their transformation, their white fur turned into a kimono as bones cackled and skin rippled. Their tail multiplied into seven, their pointy ears remained on their skull as their messy wild locks covered the top of their head. Paws stretched and expanded into arms and legs, they snout shrunk and became a nose. Aware of the eyes upon them, they turned to the man still on the ground with injuries littered on his body. He stood agape at them, speechless.

“May I know your name?”

That appears to snap whatever the man was thinking and he swallowed, eyeing them warily as they slowly speak, “it’s Kudou Shinichi.” He stared at their tails mostly. “Whatー?” He stopped, biting his lips. “Who are you...?”

“I am Inari,” they said, their tails bristled. “The God of Foxes,” their lips stretched into a grin. It had turned into some sort of prank they made, in their free time, they would visit their shrine where they appear in this hybrid form in front of people who had come to pray, introducing themselves as the God of Foxes. Though, they do listen and help people who are desperate and introducing themselves as God is much easier than having to explain their power. “I go by Kuroba Kaito as well.”

“Kuroba Kaito?” Their grin softened into a smile as their name escaped from the man’s lips, somehow, it soothes the ache inside. Is this what it’s like to have that someone?

“Yes, Shinichi?” The man’s cheeks blossomed in pink at a stranger calling their given name so familiar. The man tried to move but they stopped him. “Right, it must be uncomfortable to be in that position, let me…” they gather all the snow around them and make a makeshift bed, gently, they maneuver the man’s body to the bed.

“Is this your doing?” The man asked. “Um…” he gestured to his whole body. “The painー”

“Yes, it is my doing, Shinichi,” they sat down beside the man, placing their hand on his forehead, he’s developing a fever. “Your body is capable of restoring itself, and I just fastened the process, replenishing your blood, keeping away the bacterias, and positioned the bone in your leg into its right place.” At the mention of the bone, the man raised his head to peer at his knee but they pushed him back down, expressing disapproval.

“Shinichi, even though you can’t feel pain, your body still needs to restore and therefore it needs rest, so please don’t move too much.”

The man grunted but complied.

There was a moment of silence between them, simply watching the snowfall, before they broke it, their face seemed determined, they swallowed down all the nervousness they had and opened their mouth. ”Shinichi…” the man looked at him questioningly, azure orbs are paying attention to him and they bite down their hesitation as they asked, “will you be my bride, Shinichi?”

They were met with an incredulous stare. “Huh?!”

They internally slapped themselves. “Oh right, you’re a boy! it’s supposed to be groom, isn’t it?”

“Whaー?!”

“Oh, wait! I forgot about dating! Do you want to be my boyfriend, Shinichiー?”

“Slow down!”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“First of all,” the man said matter-of-factly and seems to have ignored their advice as the man propped himself up with his elbow, “that is not how it works!”

They blinked, “it’s not?”

“It’s not!” The man sighed in exasperation, they felt a bit offended by that. “Okay, listen, people don’t just go and ask out people they’ve _just_ met!”

“But, I thought if you have the intention of wanting to spend the rest of your life with a specific person you have to ask the question?”

“Well, yes, that much is _true_ but people want to know each other first to know whether or not they’re a perfect fit for each other!”

“I thought that’s the point of dating?”

“That’s the next step of wanting to know each other even more! Besides, why do you want to spend the rest of your life with me anyway?”

“We’re destined.”

“Excuse me?”

They gazed down at the red string connecting their pinkies, they stared at it with a fond look. “Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?”

The man followed their gaze to their pinkies, wrinkling his nose, “don’t tell me there’s a string on our fingers.”

“There is.”

“I just said don’t tell me.”

“Does it really… bother you much?” The man’s eyes turned wide at the pained tone in their voice, his expression turned guilty. “I mean, I guess it makes sense if it’s bothering you, I am, after all, a stranger, and just like you said, asking you to live the rest of your life with me would probably weird you out and probably it’s a selfish request because who knows, maybe you got some feelings for some girl, butー”

They gasped, feeling water dripping on their clenched fist, realizing it was their tears seconds later as their vision blurred. They felt a hand on their knee.

“ーBut please, Iー” they choked on their words, “ーplease, at least let me be by your side, I justー” they sniffled, the hand on their knee tightened in comfort, “I just don’t want to be alone.”

Their cries and sniffles are the only sound in this silent forest, the hand on their knee begins stroking in circles, waiting patiently for their cry to calm down. Once it did, the man spoke, “it doesn’t particularly bother me, it’s just.” He pauses, contemplating. “I’ve lived all my life surrounded by logic and facts, so, hearing all this, that you’re a god and the string of fate and stuff like that is just so bizarre to me.”

“But the confessing stuff doesn’t bother you?”

“No, it just surprises me.” He cleared his throat, “and, uh, I don’t mind trying out with youー” their ears perked and their tails began wagging. “ーI’m currently not in a relationship and I’m actually bisexual and you're kind of cute so I guess If given a little time I can try and love you. Maybe.”

There was an indescribable feeling inside them, it was making them giddy and happy at the same time, it was a nice feeling, but, “what’s a bisexual?”

The man let out a small laugh, “I’ll explain it later, so, what happens next?”

They grinned, presenting him their hand, "Will you accept my offer, to share the eternity of happiness and sorrow with me, to be together forever and ever, Shinichi?"

The man looked at their hand then to their face with a deadpan expression, “really?”

They pouted, “c’mon, Shin-chan, don’t spoil the mood.”

The man rolled his eyes, his cheeks reddened at the nickname as he placed his hand on top of theirs. “Yes…” the man mumbled, and they’ve never felt happier.

**Bonus**

Back in the Kudou mansion, Shinichi was watching the small magic show Kaito is currently presenting, intently observing and trying to piece all the tricks, but in one of the tricks, he suddenly asked, “you’re a God, right?”

Kaito chuckled. “I don’t know, in the past, people started calling me a God so I just stick to it.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, frowning. “Are you immortal?”

“Used to be, not anymore.”

“How?”

Kaito gathered all of their cards into one place in a swift movement, giving Shinichi their attention. “Before I met you, I met a witch. She said that she’ll help me find my soulmate, in returnー”

“Wait, are you saying you sacrificed your immortality just to find me?”

“And my powers,” Kaito added, “it’s not a big deal anyway, I don’t like immortality and all this power, I just want to be human.”

“So, you’re just a human being now?”

“Oh no, not yet. She said that she’ll receive her payment when my time has come, I’m guessing she’ll take my powers when I die.” They also have a theory that the reason why she didn’t take it sooner was that Shinichi is such a trouble magnet and if they didn’t have their powers, he would’ve died before any of them could spend time together.

“Oh, I see,” Shinichi said, before standing up, stretching. “It’s almost time for lunch. What do you want to order?”

“Y’know what, why don’t we go out? Let's have a date, Shin-chan.”


End file.
